


Just Go For It

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Kid, it’s so obvious,” Morgan said, making fun of the agent who’d become like a little brother to him.

“What’s obvious?” he asked confused. Morgan’s statement had come out of nowhere.

He chuckled, looking toward the desk of the BAU’s new secretary. She wasn’t totally new; she’d started about three months ago, but she was new enough. “That you have a massive crush on Y/N,” he said, fairly loudly.

“Shhhh,” Spencer insisted, before realizing he was confirming Morgan’s suspicions. “Okay, yes, I might have a little crush on Y/N.” He looked over toward her desk, hoping she had’t heard anything. Thankfully, she was still intently looking at the stack of papers that was piling up on her desk.

Morgan laughed again. “More than a little,” he said. “Why don’t you ask her out?”

“Are you kidding?” Spencer blurted out, again not realizing how loud the conversation was becoming. “Look at her. Why would she ever go out with someone like me?”

“What?” Morgan said incredulously. “Why would she want to go out with a certified genius with three PhDs, an impressive job with the FBI, a nice personality and of course, that face, which as I always say, is your best asset? I have no idea what she’d want with someone like that.” His snarky tone put Spencer more at ease. He had always had less confidence in himself than his friends had. It was nice to know his friends believed in him so much.

“I just have no idea how I would ask her,” Spencer admitted.

“Well,” Morgan said, looking her way. “From what we know about her, she’s strong, independent, very practical, but also sweet and funny. She’d probably appreciate bluntness. Just ask her.”

“Out of nowhere?” Spencer asked. “She barely knows my name, wouldn’t that be weird?”

“Not at all. Plus, she works for the BAU - she knows your name.” Morgan threw a wadded up piece of paper, hitting Spencer right in the temple. “Just go for it, kid.” With that, Morgan went back to his work, leaving Spencer to stare off into space, wondering whether or not he should just ‘go for it.’

———————

After thinking about it for a while, Spencer finally admitted to himself that he did want to ask out Y/N, but he didn’t think he had the guts to just go and ask her out, so he decided he’d pass by her desk as many times as he could during the day to try and get to know her a little bit. Then maybe when he asked her out, it wouldn’t feel weird for either of them.

As he returned back from lunch, he realized he needed a particular form to fill out for the last case, and although he could go to pretty much anyone else and get the paper he needed, he decided to go to Y/N’s desk and ask her instead. With trepidation, he made his way to her desk. “Hi, Y/N?” he asked.

“Hi, Spencer,” she greeted. So she did know his name; that surprised him. But once again, Morgan was right. “How can I help you?”

“I need a copy of the 1170-B form for the last case, do you have one?” he asked, a little more smoothly than he had anticipated.

“Sure,” she said. She spun around in her chair, effortlessly moving from place to place to give him the form he needed. Once it had printed, she turned back to him, handing over the form. Her hand grazed his just ever so slightly and she blushed - or at least, he thought she blushed.

“Thanks, Y/N,” he smiled. He had wondered about taking Morgan’s advice and just going for it, but a few extra moments of silence hung between them, so he thought about going for it another day. He had time.

———————

Nearly another two weeks passed, during which time Spencer made any and every excuse to pass by Y/N’s desk. If he wanted coffee, he took the long way to the machine. If someone needed a form that she had, he’d offer to be the one to go and ask. Even if all he had to do was go to the restroom, he went out of the way to pass by. 

Each and every time he passed by Y/N, he wanted to ask her out, but once she was in his line of sight his mouth went dry and all of the charming or funny things he wanted to say flew out of his head. Her smile could disarm even the most stoic of people, so it was no surprise that it made him melt. He stood no chance against her charms.

“Spence, you have to go for it,” he heard someone say behind him. It was JJ.

“How long have you been there?” he asked, shaken out of his daze.

She laughed. “Long enough to know that you have it bad for Y/N. She’d totally say yes if you asked her out,” she said confidently.

“Really? What makes you say that?” he wondered.

She sucked in her lip, not sure if she should divulge what she was about to, but Spencer was one of her best friends and she had become good friends with Y/N; she wanted both of them to be happy. “A little birdy might have let it slip that Y/N thinks your cute.”

Spencer did a triple take between JJ and Y/N, wondering if she was just joking with him or she actually had confirmation that Y/N was interested. “She definitely likes you Spence. Ask her out,” she said, as she began to walk away. “It’ll put an end to you looking for any excuse to pass by her desk. This way, you can just go.” She laughed again, turning around to head back to her office.

“Just go for it,” Spencer said to himself. He started walking towards her desk, repeating it over and over again like a mantra. As he approached, he formulated what he would say - hopefully he wouldn’t stumble over his words like he normally did. “Hi Y/N,” he said, as she looked up from her paperwork to meet his gaze.

“Hey, Spencer. How’s it going?” she asked, her smile practically blinding him.

“It’s going pretty well,” he said, his mouth going dry for a split second. He swallowed hard and continued, hoping JJ was right. “I was actually wondering, is there a chance, you know, if you feel like it, that o-one day you might want to go out for a cup of coffee? With me?” Not as smoothly as he had planned, but not too badly.

“Are you asking me on a date, Spencer?” she smiled, her eyes shining with equal brilliance.

He shook his head, not trusting himself to say anything else just yet.

“I’d like that,” she said. “I was actually wondering if you would ever ask me out.”

“I was just waiting for the right moment,” he said, making a mental note to thank JJ for the last-minute push, “Then I realized there really never is one. I just needed to go for it.”


End file.
